1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woven terry fabrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Woven terry fabrics are generally constructed from all natural yarns, such as 100% cotton, warp yarns, fill yarns and pile loop yarns, woven together in generally known fashion. All-natural, 100% cotton, yarns are desirable because the resultant fabric is highly absorbent and comfortable. However, 100% cotton fabrics tend to lack long-term durability. For example, they shrink when exposed to high temperatures such as those of a conventional hot dryer, particularly when wet, as is usually the case. They also deteriorate at an undesirably fast rate, due to yarn damage from normal washing and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,272 proposes that the terry fabric can be quick-drying by the inclusion of moisture-transporting polyester filaments in the warp or the weft (i.e., fill). Polyester is generally known to be hydrophobic, and thus not moisture-transporting. Indeed, in the '272 patent, the polyester filaments are treated to impart moisture-transporting characteristics thereto so that moisture will transport laterally across the terry fabric, rather than possibly concentrate in some areas.
The treatment methods to impart moisture-transporting characteristics to the inherently hydrophobic polyester fibers adds cost to the terry fabric. Furthermore, the materials used may be disadvantageous, either in the processing of the fibers, or to the users of the terry fabric made therewith. Additionally, others have proposed to add synthetic spun yarn to the warp or fill. While it has generally been recognized that addition of synthetic spun yarns to the terry fabric yarns may reduce shrinkage, it also is believed that the use of such yarns may adversely affect comfort, durability, and overall absorbency of the terry fabric.